


Gotham's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by Kebuyo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baby BatCat, Baby BatJokes, Christmas, Christmas Party, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hattercrow - Freeform, Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, Lurkward, M/M, Magic, Mistletoe, Multi, Nygmobblepot, Other tags to be added, Quidditch, Three Broomsticks, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), advent calendar like challenge, more ships and I'll need a port
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebuyo/pseuds/Kebuyo
Summary: Welcome to my nonsensical weird Gotham Hogwarts AUChristmas story about Quidditch, conflicts, dates and a ball





	1. Arc 1: Hogsmeade - 1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this main story for three longer chapters, but as a sort of challange to finish it for Christmas (since it's Christmas-themed), I decided to divide the story into 24 small chapters to upload during advent. (I'll keep the structure of having three arcs though). I have the story planned out and hope I'll manage to write and upload every day.

Jim Gordon's feet hit the mud as they all landed and gathered around Captain Essen. It was still early in the morning and they had already trained for three hours. Essen looked at their exhausted faces and said a few words of encouragement, before finally releasing the team. Harvey Bullock, Jim's best friend and the Gryffindor team's keeper, swung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him toward the changing rooms.

“Cap's a slave driver, tell ya that.”, Harvey grumbled. He looked even more exhausted than the rest of them and leaned heavily on Jim who had difficulty carrying not only his equipment, but his friend as well.

“You'll be glad about the extra training once we face Gilzean's team. Hell knows he's got them out on the pitch every day.”, scolded Sarah Essen while walking past them accompanied by their other chasers, Vanessa Harper and Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred was in his last year in Hogwarts and had been the team's captain until last year, when he had decided to focus on his studies and other duties instead. Up-and-coming team member Harper was two years under Jim and Harvey. She was the only new recruit this year. Jim tried to shrug to Harvey under the weight, indicating that the captain was right, when he spotted his girlfriend Barbara waiting at the end of the pitch. He wanted to wave, then spotted something else: A crowd of people, all dressed in green and silver, walking toward them. The Slytherin team, led by keeper Butch Gilzean, strolled over the pitch, many of them smirking. Jim saw the chasers, Tabitha Galavan, Victor Zsasz and Jerome Valeska, the beaters, Jason Lennon and Lazlo Valentine, and – _oh no_.

“Hey, Gordon, wassup?”, their seeker sneered at him. Jim forced a smile.

“Selina. Never been better, you?”

“Great. Looking forward to kicking your ass again in just two weeks.” Jim was glad when he and Bullock finally reached the changing rooms. Selina Kyle, the youngest seeker Hogwarts had seen for many decades, was still a second grader, but she had beaten him in both matches last year and granted Slytherin the House Cup. The only time she had lost that year was one game against Ravenclaw, to their seeker Jeremiah Valeska, twin brother of Jerome. Unlike his brother who was suspended from the house team every other month for foul play, lighting up broom sticks and other shenanigans, Jeremiah was polite, cautious and honored the school rules, but both of them were excellent Quidditch players. Jerome's accomplishment as a chaser was probably the only reason Butch and Professor Fish Mooney, Head of House Slytherin, kept allowing him back in the team despite all the trouble he brought.

Like his father before him, Jim had been seeker of the Gryffindor team since his second year and he'd be hanged if he lost against that cheeky second grader _again_.


	2. Arc 1: Hogsmeade - 2. Ed Nygma

When they left the changing rooms, the other team was already soaring through the air above their heads. Jim and Harvey joined Barbara who shyly kissed him. Behind her he could see Kristen Kringle, a fellow Gryffindor, being dragged into a rough kiss by Tom Dougherty, one of their beaters. The other beater, Alvarez, walked ahead abashedly. Barbara followed Jim's gaze.

“Shame, isn't it? I hoped she'd learn her lesson and not fall for the brutes again, after the whole thing with Flass”, she told them. Kristen's ex-boyfriend Arnold Flass had been on the Gryffindor team until last year, when he was expelled from Hogwarts for violent behavior.

“They're together?”, Jim asked. Barbara nodded.

“For a few weeks now, almost since the term started. I'm surprised you didn't know.” Jim just nodded as they set out for their common room, Barbara holding his hand.

“Hey, Ed.”, Jim called to a boy who was lurking around near the stands, when they walked past him.

“Hello, James Gordon.”, Ed blurted out nervously. “Good training session today!” Jim laughed.

“Thanks, Ed.”

“Yeah, thanks, Ed!”, Harvey echoed, laughing a little too loud. “It's always nice to be appreciated.” Then, when he thought Ed couldn't hear him anymore, he added: “Weird kid”, ignoring Jim's scolding look.

Edward Nygma headed back toward the castle, keeping some distance to the Gryffindors he had just talked to. Why did he always end up feeling belittled and ridiculed when talking to others? Why did he always feel like he did something wrong? Again. Ed shook his head, trying not to think about it. At least James was nice.

He would meet his fellow Ravenclaws in their common room in Ravenclaw tower to go to Hogsmeade together.


	3. Arc 1: Hogsmeade - 3. Village

When Jim, Barbara and Bullock were on their way out of the castle a few hours later, they came across Alfred who was in a heated discussion with second grader Bruce Wayne at a staircase near the Entrance Hall. The Waynes were one of the oldest and most influential magical families of the country, so the wizarding community was deeply shook when Bruce's parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne, were murdered a year ago. Alfred, whose family had been close to the Wayne family for decades, had since then taken great care of the boy.

“Absolutely not, Master B.”, Alfred told his protégé. “These rules exist for a reason.” He nodded toward Jim, Bullock and Barbara as they walked past.

“I'm old enough, Alfred. Besides, what could happen to me? When you're there with me-”

“But I won't be, because you won't be going.”, Alfred insisted. “I can stay with you here, but I will definitely not smuggle you out of the castle to visit the village. You can go with your fellows next year, when you're old enough.” Bruce sighed.

“Alright. But you don't have to stay here, I'll just use the time for homework.”

“Very well, Master Bruce. I'll bring you something nice from Honeydukes”, Alfred said reassuringly and patted him on the shoulder, before leaving for the village.

Bruce was about to return to the Common Room, when he heard a voice behind him.

“Is your keeper not letting you have some fun outside?” Bruce turned around to see Selina Kyle stepping out from behind a suit of armor. He knew Selina from some of his classes. They were in the same year, but she was in Slytherin while he was a Gryffindor.

“S-Selina. Hello.”, he said coyly. “Well, I guess he was right, after all, we're not supposed to go to the village yet...” She clicked her tongue.

“Chill, kid, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud.” Bruce winced at her judgment, but the girl just laughed.

“So, you wanna go now or what?”

“What, you mean... You could actually take me to Hogsmeade?”

“Yup. Been there 'couple of times now. You comin'?” Bruce nodded eagerly and followed after her.


	4. Arc 1: Hogsmeade - 4. One-Eyed Witch

Selina moved through the corridors silently and with elegance, like a cat. Bruce followed, wondering where they were going. He had expected them to go outside and sneak over the castle ground. Selina stopped near the statue of a one-eyed witch. Bruce furrowed his brow, but she indicated for him to be quiet as she listened and watched out for any nearing movement. Satisfied, she tapped her wand against the statue's hump and whispered something. An entrance opened before their eyes and in the next moment Bruce found himself being pushed inside, the sound of Selina's laugh in his ear.

Crawling through the passageway Bruce dreaded what Alfred would say if he'd see the dirt on his robe.

“And you are sure no one knows of this? I wouldn't want someone waiting for us on the other end...”, Bruce said.

“I told you”, Selina replied. “Loeb doesn't know this one, it's safe.”

“I'm more worried about Barnes than Loeb”, Bruce muttered. Caretaker Gillian Loeb was very strict about the rules and he hated students – a sentiment which they returned, but Nathaniel Barnes, Head of House Gryffindor, was not to be trifled with either. Selina laughed.

“Yeah, I really don't envy you for that prick.”, she said.

“He's... he's not that bad.”, Bruce said and Selina snorted. “No, really. He's strict, right, but he's also fair. He would never give any student a preferential treatment.”

“If you say so.”, she said. “Well, as long as you don't tell anyone or lurk around the entrance or anything, there's no need to worry. None of the professors know about this passage, no one does except us, Jerome Valeska and Penguin. Maybe some of their lackeys, too.”

Bruce wanted to inquire further, but in this moment they got to the end of the tunnel.

“There we are”, Selina announced smirking.


	5. Arc 1: Hogsmeade - 5. Honeydukes

Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees, Fudge Flies, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cake, Toothflossing Stringmints, Jellyslugs, Pixie Puffs.

Jeremiah rummaged in the shelves of Honeydukes. He picked up a purple bag of animal-shaped chocolates that supposedly danced when taken out of the package. These looked cute, maybe he could bring some for Bruce Wayne? Being in second grade, Bruce couldn't yet come here himself after all. Maybe he could give it to him and tell him all about the village. Or he'd send it via owl. Anonymously. Maybe he'd invite Bruce to the Christmas ball. And maybe he'd tell him later that he was the one who sent it. Jeremiah sighed. Who was he kidding? He never even talked to Bruce, he couldn't bring him candy and he definitely wouldn't ask him out for the ball. Since Jeremiah was one year older, they didn't have any classes together and they weren't even in the same house. But Bruce Wayne was beautiful, intelligent, goodhearted, strong-willed and cute and Jeremiah admired him. He would probably never get to talk to him, though, Bruce Wayne was just... _Bruce Wayne!!_

Jeremiah almost dropped the candy in his hands when he spotted the younger boy through the crowd. What was he doing here? How did he even get here- _Oh_. Selina Kyle was with him. Sneaky Slytherin, Jeremiah had heard she was doing business with one of the shopkeepers.

“Now what are _you_ gaping at, brother?”, a most familiar voice yelled too close to his ear. Jeremiah put the candy back onto the shelf and turned to face his worse half. Unfortunately, Jerome had already followed his gaze. _“Oh”_ , he said.

“Don't-”

“Oh _Brucie_ ”, Jerome exclaimed with glee.

“Would you _please_ shut up?!”, Jeremiah begged, trying to put his hand over his brother's mouth. People around them already cast them looks, but the other boy just laughed.

“What's our crush, billionaire Brucie boy, doin' out here, what do ya think?”, he said. While their scuffle slowly threatened to turn into fisticuffs, the younger kids left the shop obliviously. “Strolling around with Kitty-Cat, careful there, brother, second graders are _sneaky_ these days.”

“I said shut up!”, Jeremiah hissed.

It will remain unknown exactly whose elbow had hit that lady in the face or who had stepped on that guy's foot, but moments later a brawl shook the shelves and half of the cramped shop's customers were at each other's throats. Both brothers hastily ducked through the fighting crowd. Gasping – and in Jerome's case, cackling with laughter – they managed to get out before someone could permanently ban them from Honeydukes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like soft!Jeremiah ♥
> 
> Literally the only reason why they accidentally start a brawl is because I'm a sucker for bar fights and everything related #sorrynotsorry


	6. Arc 1: Hogsmeade - 6. Three Broomsticks (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer than the others and since I'm currently on vacation and don't have much time, I decided to split it into two, so this scene will be directly continued in tomorrow's update.

Ed balanced two butterbeers and a teapot in his arms and made his way back through the crowd. The Three Broomsticks was packed full, as so often. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar flash of red hair. There at the table sat Kristen Kringle with fifth grader Leslie Thompkins. The older girl’s raised voice caught Ed’s attention, so he tried to sneak up closer inconspicuously.

“Dougherty did this? Kristen, that’s not okay!” Over someone’s shoulder Ed could see Kristen hastily pulling her robe further down over dark stains on her arm.

“Please, calm down. It was nothing, okay? I said some things that I shouldn’t-”, she murmured back, but Lee cut her off.

“It doesn’t matter, he has no right to-”

“Hey! Are you moving now or what?”, a huge man grunted at Ed.

“Sorry!”, Ed murmured, ducked and hurried away. Finally he reached their table, where his best- or rather, his _only_ friends, Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch, were waiting for him.

“Long queue?”, Jon asked indifferently. Ed nodded and spread the drinks.

“We were just discussing our robes for the ball.”, Jervis said giggling. “White and blue for Jon, can never go wrong. Accents in red… that’ll be fab”, he concluded. Jonathan grunted.

“Sounds interesting, though it’s a departure from his usual attire.”, Ed said, trying to sound cheerful and push away any thoughts of Kristen Kringle being hurt for the time being.

“I was thinking brown. With a huge pointy hat.”, Jonathan said.

“Oh, but that would be a shame, my dear, for colors bring better out your eyes, now that’s clear”

“Also I’m wearing a mask.”

“Ooh, a magical mask or an actual mask?”, Ed inquired, while Jervis was pouting into his tea.

“Hm.”, Jon replied. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“Well, a magical mask seems more practical, if you ask me. Given that you thoroughly internalize the spell.”, Ed supplied.

“Alright!”, Jervis said, snapping out of his sulking to rejoin the conversation. “But there _must_ be quillings, I insist, and I make the hat, try not to resist!”

“Deal”, Jonathan said. “For you bordeaux, quillings and top hat?”

“You know me well, that is fair, and we shall be – the loveliest pair!”, Jervis announced with glee.

“Sounds neat.”, Ed said.

“And what about you, lurid green?”, Jon asked him.

“Guilty.”, Ed said chuckling.

“You’ll be taken for a Slytherin one of these days.”


	7. Arc 1: Hogsmeade - 7. Three Broomsticks (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of yesterday's scene. Enjoy! :)

“But a nice dress is not everything, a _date_ – and you need not be worrying.”, Jervis exclaimed.

“You asked anyone yet?”, Jonathan added.

“Not yet...”, Edward said. “Although there _is_ someone I’d like to ask...”

“Oh, yes, how lovely, ask him quick, before someone else might do the trick.”, Jervis said beaming.

“Him?”, Ed asked puzzled.

“You were talking about Lucius Fox, weren’t you?”, Jon said nonchalantly. Lucius Fox was in sixth grade, two years older than them, and one of Ravenclaw's prefects.

“What? No, why would you-?”

“You’re calling him _Foxy_.”, Jon deadpanned. “And you’re awestruck whenever he’s near.”

“So, not the Fox, you say, then perhaps – the _bird_?”, Jervis conjectured, nodding toward a more secluded corner of the pub. Out of curiosity, Ed followed his gesture. There he caught a glimpse of Slytherin fifth grader Oswald Cobblepot, also called _the Penguin_ , the student who – as rumors went – secretly called the shots throughout the school. Penguin was talking to someone and it looked like business, with the other person being visibly intimidated. Ed blushed and hastily lowered his gaze.

“I’m not- Why would you-”, Ed stammered. “I was talking about a girl.”

“Oh”, his friends said in unison. “Who?” Ed hesitated.

“Hair the same as house – year the same as ours. Who am I?”, he blurted.

“Hair the same…? You mean yellow, is she a blonde Hufflepuff?”, Jon guessed, but Jervis interrupted.

“Ooh, and if _your_ name is an enigma, might _hers_ be… an alliteration?”, he asked with excitement.

“Hmmm yes.”, Ed admitted grumpily.

“Ah”, Jonathan said. “Kristen Kringle, a Gryffindor redhead. Surprised she’s your type. Although – no offence, but I don’t think you’d scare her enough.”

“Scare…?! Why would I want to _scare_ her?”, Ed said shook.

“Oh, but Miss Kringle seems to prefer as I hear, those lovers whom she can fear.”, Jervis provided.

“Don’t worry, there’s potions for that. All sorts of them.”, Jonathan said, producing a few tiny bottles of dark liquid from the depths of his robe with a sinister smile.

“I need neither love potions nor scare juice!”, Ed insisted. To change the topic, he added: “Talking about potions, your father is helping with the ball decoration, isn’t he?” Jon groaned and his boyfriend giggled. Professor Gerard Crane was the school’s Potion Master.

“Don’t remind me! Dad told every single of his classes how mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it. As if that would frighten anyone. Maybe if there were an easy, effective way of _forcing_ people to eat them, but as it is… who’d dread _accidentally_ _swallowing_ a mistletoe?!” He shook his head.

“I thought it was a nice bit of trivia, although I for one was already aware.”, Ed chuckled.

Leaving for the exit, the trio came by a table occupied by James Gordon, Barbara Kean and Harvey Bullock. Walking past, Ed caught a few words of Barbara’s distressed-sounding voice.

“That is _not_ normal. Jim, you can’t let them- You might get _hurt!”_

“Calm down, Barbara, it’s nothing. A derby like this brings that kind of quarrels, it’s harmless.”, Jim interjected.

“No, it’s not! Those are serious threats, Jim-!”

The last Ed heard before the door closed shut behind them was Bullock’s growling voice, probably saying something insensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jervis was a little hard to write and I apologize for the terrible rhymes. (Although tbf his rhymes on the show are not that much better a lot of the time)
> 
> I really enjoy writing the Ed-Jon-Jervis dynamic though. Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> That's it for Hogsmeade btw


	8. Arc 2: Slytherin VS Gryffindor- 8. Threats

It was less than a week until the big match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Quarrels and fights between both houses had almost become normality on the corridors. The Quidditch team members had to be extremely careful these days not to end up in the Hospital Wing for the time of the game. Apart from the obvious motivation of both parties to win, there was also a huge, though illegal, betting system running among all houses’ students and even some of the teachers.

“I could try ‘n cover it up for you”, Harvey said and pointed his wand at Jim’s face. “Never done it before, but I’ve heard of this one spell that-”

“It’s alright, Harv. Thanks.”, Jim answered and gently pushed away the wand. “Guess I’ll just have to face Barbara like this and-”

“Face me like what?”, a voice behind him inquired. Jim turned around. “Oh my god”, Barbara said. “Have you… Was it _them_ , did the Slytherin team do that?!”, she shrieked seeing the bruises on his skin.

“Barbara, please, it’s no big deal.”, Jim said. “I forgot something and was going back alone to get it and ran into a few Slytherins”

“It _is_ a big deal! Jim, you have to report them!”

“I’m not even sure who they were, they’re not on the team. Listen, I’ll just be more careful and don’t run around on my own anymore, okay?”

Barbara looked like she wanted to argue further, but Jim added hastily:

“Look, Harvey and I need to go speak a few words to the Captain. See you in class, okay?”

Renee Montoya spotted Barbara in a corridor where Gordon and Bullock had just left her. She walked up to her former friend and tugged at her robe.

“There you are.”, she said softly.

“Renee”, Barbara exclaimed and shied away a little. “What are you doing here?” The distrust in her voice hurt Renee.

“Talk to you. _Please_.”

“About what?”, the girl asked.

“James Gordon.” Barbara was about to turn away, but Renee held on to her. “Please, it’s important. He’s not who you think he is.”

“You know _nothing_ about Jim! He’s kind, he’s good, he’s...”

“A boy?”, Renee supplied.

“He’s _good for me_!”, Barbara hissed. “Unlike you.”

“And did he tell you he’s engaging in fistfights with Slytherins?”, Renee demanded.

“He was _attacked!_ That wasn’t his fault.”

“Is that what he told you? Because I know that he’s been provoking students and starting fights the whole week. And that’s not the first time.”

“He’d never do that, I _know_ Jim! I’ve known him longer than I’ve known you, we’ve been growing up together. I trust him.”, Barbara said angrily.

“Do you trust him? Or do you just cling to him, because you’re still trying to please your parents?”

“Enough!”

“Are you in love with him?”, Renee asked, now calmer.

“Don’t.” Barbara took a few steps away, her eyes widened.

“The way you were in love with me?” Barbara slowly walked back. Renee’s eyes softened, but the other girl just pushed her shoulder.

“Just _stay away_ from us!”, she hissed and walked off.

On her way through the dungeons for the next class, _Potions_ with Professor Crane, Barbara noticed a group of Slytherins nearing who were all on the Quidditch team. One girl caught her eye, chaser Tabitha Galavan. Barbara knew her from some classes, since they were both in fifth grade. She looked beautiful, but it was not _her_ who looked back. Instead, sixth grader Jason Lennon caught her gaze and smiled at her in a sly, predatory way. Barbara found herself unable to look away and their gazes locked right until they walked past each other.


	9. Arc 2: Slytherin VS Gryffindor - 9. Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, I was busy. Here's chapter 9!
> 
> I probably won't upload 10 before tomorrow, but I'll try to get back on schedule within the next couple of days
> 
> Also, I made a few changes to the Yule Ball compared to the HP books, among others that here it's every other year and has nothing to do with the tournament.

Bruce entered the Transfiguration classroom and looked around. Selina wasn't there yet. Of course, she never came to class this early. Bruce sat down further in the back. When the Slytherin girl arrived, she perched on a seat without paying much attention to others in the room. Bruce casually, as he hoped, walked over and sat next to her. Glancing at her from the side, he could see her smirking.

“Morning, Bruce”, she said.

“Hi, Selina.”, Bruce replied, now fully looking to her. “It's almost noon though.” Selina shrugged.

“Still morning to me”, she said without looking at him.

“Thanks again for taking me to the village the other day.”, Bruce said with his voice lowered. “It was fun.” Selina laughed.

“Sure”

“So... I'm sure you heard about the Yule Ball. Would you- would you like to go?”, Bruce managed to ask. Selina chuckled and finally turned her head to look at him.

“Would I like to _go_ or would I like to go _with you?_ ”, she inquired.

“Well, both. Or... with me. Perhaps.”, the boy said and gulped. She gave him a long look and then shook her head chuckling.

“Kid, you're cute and all, and we can hang out, but I'll get some older guy to take me so I can stay longer.”

“Oh.”, Bruce said. While all students were generally allowed to the ball, first and second graders had to leave at eleven, while the older students and their dates could stay longer. “I see...” Selina looked back at him.

“Cheer up, kiddo. Why don't you get yourself an older date, too? Might be fun and we could hang out later.”, she said. “I know for a fact that Jerome Valeska would agree the second you ask him.” Bruce was shook.

“J-Jerome Valeska? Are you _joking?_ ”, he stuttered blushing.

“Not at all”, she said amused. “Never noticed how he looks at you?”

“I...”, Bruce murmured, but was cut off.

“Although, his brother, that _fucker_ who beat me in Quidditch last year, got it bad for you, too, apparently.”

“Jeremiah? Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I mean, can you believe it?!”, she said annoyed. “But don't worry, I'm going to kick his ass this year.”

“Not Quidditch, I meant the-” But in this moment the Transfiguration teacher entered the room and shut down all chatter.


	10. Arc 2: Slytherin VS Gryffindor - 10. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the further delays y'all, I'm a little stressed recently. But I'll see that I catch up and get back on schedule within this week. Thanks for sticking around!

Pondering on Selina's words, Bruce could think of more and more situations that might support her statement. Like that time Jerome had grinned and stared at him or those times he had whistled when Bruce walked by. In those moments he had always thought it was just a coincidence, but looking back the incidents seemed too frequent for that. He couldn't possibly be serious with that though, could he? After all, Jerome Valeska was... pretty much everything Bruce was _not_. Outgoing, loud, chaotic, charismatic, a Quidditch player, Slytherin, rule-breaker and troublemaker. And he was older, too, even though only a year. How could someone like that have any interest in someone like him? It was probably all just a joke. And Jeremiah, the model student, the perfect, intellectual, polite Ravenclaw? Bruce shook his head at the thought. Selina was probably just teasing him. A whistling sound made him look up from where he'd been burying his nose in a book at breakfast without really reading. It was Jerome, looking at him with a wide grin on his face walking past the Gryffindor table.

 _“Hi, Brucie”_ , the ginger said as he kept walking, his stare remaining on him almost the whole way to the Slytherin table. Bruce blushed and turned to hide behind his book again.

There he was again, strolling around and harassing Bruce Wayne. Jeremiah watched his brother through the great hall and how the younger boy abashedly looked away. Jeremiah balled his fist. He knew Jerome only wanted to put _him_ on edge, but dragging Bruce into it, a second grader who had lost his parents only a year ago... It was just _wrong_. He had to do something.

When they all left the Great Hall after breakfast, Jeremiah hurried to catch up with the other Valeska and grabbed him by the shoulder.

“ _Stop_.”, he said firmly.

“ _Stop?_ What do ya mean, _you_ grabbed _me_.”, Jerome retorted frowning.

“You know what I mean. Bruce Wayne. Let him be.”

“Why?”

“Don't you think he's been through enough?! Stop harassing him, it's cruel.”, Jeremiah insisted sternly.

“Harassing? _Please_ , I'm just trying to be nice. I wanna get to know him, ask him out to the ball.” Jerome grinned.

“No, you don't. You just want to toy with him. With _me_.”

“Oh, _dear brother._ ”, Jerome said. “Always expecting the worst of me. I'm asking him to the ball. _Unless_... someone beats me to it.” He grinned, shook off Jeremiah's grip and strolled off.

For the rest of the day Jeremiah was keeping an eye on his twin as best as he could in between classes. There, finally, he saw him walking over the castle grounds toward Bruce. Jeremiah's and Jerome's eyes met. The Slytherin smirked. On the spur of the moment, Jeremiah ran forwards a few steps to reach the second grader sooner.

“Bruce Wayne!”, he exclaimed and came to a halt. The boy turned around. “Would you go to the ball with me?” Bruce blushed. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect O-shape. Jeremiah blushed, too. Oh _good lord_ , why did this happen? When he was just about to backtrack and flee the scene, Bruce finally broke the silence.

“Yes! Um, yes, I would like to.”, he stuttered.

“You _would?”_ , Jeremiah said in disbelief. “I- I mean... you don't have to, if you're... I didn't mean to pressure you.” In the background he could see his other half shaking with silent laughter.

“No! I'd like to, really. If- if you'd like that, too, that is.”

“I'd love to! I mean... Um, so, it's a date?”, Jeremiah bit his tongue. What a stupid wording, what would Bruce think of him? But the second grader just nodded and blushed.

“I guess so, yes.”

“That wasn't so hard, now, was it?”, Jerome asked when he caught up with his brother, swinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Shut up." Jerome giggled.

“Oh, come on! Ya should thank me”

“You didn't have to harass him just to make me ask him out.”, Jeremiah said. His twin sighed.

“Whatever, _you're welcome_. Now, I gotta go bully some Gryffindor players. See ya!”, he said and patted his shoulder.

“They're gonna expel you one of these days.”, Jeremiah muttered after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jeremiah are so awkward here, but I love soft Baby Batjokes <3


	11. Arc 2: Slytherin VS Gryffindor - 11. Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tomorrow

The big day. The castle was even livelier than usually. Cheering, chanting and jeers filled the Great Hall when the teams entered. Many of the players had barely slept. They stayed with their teammates as they settled at the tables for mandatory breakfasts.

On his way through the castle and to his place at Ravenclaw table, Ed Nygma had to deal with weird looks and comments directed at him.

“What the hell is that?”, Jonathan asked when he finally arrived and sat down with his friends.

“My costume, for the match. Do you like it?”, Ed said enthusiastically, presenting his vibrant green robe and matching hat with a silver snake on it. His friends stared at him.

“When I said you'd be taken for a Slytherin one of these days”, Jon finally answered. “I didn't mean it as a compliment.”

“Hmm, the hat rounds it up quite nicely. Fabric, too, was chosen wisely.”, Jervis said. “The color though, I must admit, while for your preferences it's fit, for general tastes, is not a hit.”

“I... like the color.”, Ed said and Jon nodded in a resigned _we've been knew_ kind of way. “And I thought you two were on Slytherin's side?”

“Better than Gryffindor, sure. But I don't really care about Quidditch anyway.”

“While scarlet's beautiful a shade”, Jervis declared. “I cannot sanction their charade of courage that will not persuade, when righteousness and pride abrade the glamor off their vain facade, their notion of the brave with blade, when in reality they degrade this illustrious school we all have made.” The other two looked at him.

“Yeah, no one likes Gryffindors”, Jon agreed. “except for Gryffindors.”

“Well... Some of them are nice.”, Ed said. “And the Slytherins aren't that much better.”

“But at least the Slytherins know it.”, Jon replied. “So, you're gonna watch the match?”

“Of course! Wait, are you not?”, Ed asked confused.

“Nah.”

“Empty castle, no pedantic | professors to stop the antic. Opportune for corybantic | behavior, oh, how romantic.”, Jervis said giggling.

“We're gonna find ourselves an empty classroom to make out.”, Jonathan elaborated.

“Oh. I see.”, Ed said disappointed.

“Don't worry, I'm sure the Slytherins will let you sit with them when you're dressed up like that.”


	12. Arc 2: Slytherin VS Gryffindor - 12. Colors and Bets (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some nygmobs content

Ed nervously looked for a seat in the Slytherin block. Some of them cast him looks or laughed, but no one said anything degrading or mean. Jonathan was probably right, they would tolerate everyone who'd openly support their team like this. He sat down at the end of the row, where he hopefully wouldn't be in anyone's way. The stadium more and more filled with people and Ed noticed someone sitting down next to him out of the corner of his eye.

“Quite rare to see such flaming serpent love in a Ravenclaw.”, the person said and Ed turned toward the witty, somehow familiar sounding voice. Ed winced.

“O-o-oswald Cobblepot!”, he stammered and blushed. Oswald smiled amused. “Um it's... not so much the serpent than the color...”

“The color you say? And I thought you'd just particularly hate the Gryffindor team. Not that I could blame you.”

“Do you... dislike the Gryffindors?”, Ed asked hesitantly. Oswald gave him a pensive look.

“Not entirely.”, he finally said and Ed decided it was best not to inquire further.

“Wait... How did you know I'm in Ravenclaw?”, he asked instead. Oswald arched his brow.

“I know everything worth knowing around this school.”, he said. “Mr. Edward Nygma.” Ed blushed again. Besides feeling intimidated, he couldn't help but be flattered that the Penguin found any information about him worth knowing. Even though he was only a year older than Ed, he emitted an impressive level of power and dominance.

“I- I see. Yes, you would, I guess, Mr. Penguin.” Oswald chuckled.

“Please, no need to be so formal. Call me Oswald.”, he said. “Since you know my nickname, how much else have you heard about me, I wonder?”

“Only that you're very well-informed and well-connected. That people come to you for any matter that lies... outside everyday curricular activity.”, Ed said carefully.

“Indeed, that is what they say. And we both know where there are sparks, there's usually magic.” Ed looked at him surprised. “Speaking of extra-curricular matters, did you bet?”, Oswald asked nodding toward the pitch where the players now mounted their broomsticks.

“No”

“Have you bet on games before?”

“No. But wouldn't you know?”, Ed dared. Now Oswald looked at him surprised. Then he smiled again.

“ _Tsk tsk_. Not bad.”, he said smiling and Ed breathed a sigh of relief. “I don't keep track of every single bet, I admit. I do know though that you are the best student of your grade.” Ed couldn't help feeling proud and blushed again at the compliment. “So, as someone of your intelligence, what do you think?”

“You want me to...?”

“Make a prediction. Come on, no bet, no money, no risk, just a guess. I'm curious.” Ed tried to fight the red off his cheeks. There might be no money involved, but awaiting judgment of an intriguing person like _Oswald_ _Cobblepot_ was pressure enough to him. Also, he couldn't let slip that he had _more_ information on the likely outcomes of this match than he _should_ have.


	13. Arc 2: Slytherin VS Gryffindor - 13. Colors and Bets (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm still not back on schedule. I'll just try to write and upload as much as possible and I'm optimistic that I'll at least be able to complete the story for Christmas.
> 
> Until then I'm really happy about all feedback I get of the story, so please feel free to comment. :)

“Well... Both teams trained intensely over the last weeks. Generally, I'd say Captain Essen has better strategic competence than Butch Gilzean-” He hesitated, remembering Oswald was a Slytherin and therefore might feel insulted at the observation, but the other boy just nodded along, listening closely. “James Gordon is an extremely good seeker, but Selina Kyle beat him last year and her track record is impressive. Slytherin also has better chasers, although that is mainly defined by their recklessness which is why they are also more likely to get penalties for foul play.”

“True”, Oswald chuckled, while Zsasz and Jerome crashed into Gryffindor chaser Vanessa Harper to ensure Tabitha could score unimpeded.

“As for the beaters...” Ed licked his lips nervously. “While all of them might be brutes capable of one job and one job only,” Oswald looked at him surprised. Ed's expression had turned darker than before. “one of the Gryffindor beaters seems to be inclined to play fair, which the others are not. So, generally, I would say I'm wearing the right colors today.”

“Hm, how interesting.” Oswald said, but his attention was suddenly returned to the match when the crowd screamed. One of the players was swaying through the air hanging from his broom and had to pull himself back up.

“Ooh, that was a nasty hit. Gryffindor beater Tom Dougherty almost knocked off his broom by a bludger. How ironic. Well, at least he didn't drop his bat, huh?”, came the commentator's magically amplified voice. But when Dougherty had just sat up again the same bludger came for him again. Edward giggled and immediately tried to shut himself up, feeling Oswald's eyes on him again.

“Interesting.”, Oswald repeated.

“Yes, how unusual.”, Ed said feigning innocence. Dougherty defended himself with his bat and his comrade Alvarez tried to help, but the small iron ball attacked again and again, while the Slytherin chasers used the commotion to score almost freely, until the beater himself was beaten and knocked off his broomstick. Professors came running onto the pitch to stop his fall and fight the bludger off, while a whistle announced the end of the match as Selina Kyle soared through the air in circles, triumphantly holding up the Golden Snitch.

“Wow”, Penguin said.

“What a match”, Ed stuttered, not meeting his eyes.

“Truly fascinating.”, Oswald concluded with a devilish smile.


	14. Arc 2: Slytherin VS Gryffindor - 14. Crisis

Jim left the hospital wing and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Harvey was already waiting for him outside, leaning next to the portrait.

“So, what's up?”, Harvey asked.

“He's beaten up pretty bad, they can fix him of course, but he got hit in the head, so they're letting him stay in the hospital wing for a while.”, Jim answered.

“Yeah, alright, but I didn't mean that. I meant _you_.”

“What?”

“You played like shit, pal, no offense, but you barely moved throughout the game, not even when Kyle chased after the snitch. If you had played like you did in training, who knows, maybe you could even have won us the game. So what's wrong?”

“Maybe I was just distracted by one of our players getting beaten up by a hyper-fixated bludger.”, Jim said sarcastically. Harvey gave him a look. “Okay, alright. Maybe I, um, had other things on my mind...”

“Something to do with Barbara?” Jim nodded. “Oh gee, told you girl like her means trouble. What is it this time?” Jim hesitated

“She... She's taking Jason Lennon to the ball.”, he then said.

“She what now?!”, Harvey exclaimed.

“Jason Lennon.”, Jim said impatiently. “She agreed to go to the Yule Ball with him.”

“Oh wow”, Harvey said, rubbing at his temples.

“I guess I should've taken her concerns more seriously. I ignored her a lot over the last weeks...”

“Barbara's concerns my ass. She warned you about Slytherins – and now she's _dating_ one of them?!”

“They're not _dating!_ ”, Jim protested. “Well, I guess they have... _one_ date now, but... She's just trying to make me jealous and get my attention. I'm sure we'll eventually talk things out later.”

“If you say so”, Harvey muttered.


	15. Arc 2: Slytherin VS Gryffindor - 15. Kristen Kringle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Hope to write several more this weekend. Also I'll shorten the plot a little (only parts I'm less excited about and thus had less planned out anyway). So maybe it'll be less than 24 chapters in total, we'll see.
> 
> Thanks everyone who commented/left kudos, it always cheers me up and encourages me! ♥

“So? You asked her yet?”, Jonathan said in _Potions_ class, chopping up aconite roots.

“What? Who?”, Ed asked confused, while Jervis handed him a glass with flobberworms.

“Kringle. You talked to her earlier, didn’t you?”, Jon elaborated.

“Um, yes, I did talk to her.”

“So, you asked her to the ball? After all, Dougherty’s out of your way now. Conveniently.”, Jonathan said and gave him a deadpan look.

“I… wouldn’t phrase it _that_ way.”, Ed murmured, taking flobberworms out of the glass.

“Why? Too suspicious?”, Jon said.

“I don't know what you mean...”

“Well,  _someone_ tempered with the bludger. And who’d have a motive?”

“The Slytherin team? Someone who placed a bet perhaps.”

“Target Dougherty? Don’t think so, they would have chosen Gordon or Bullock, not a beater.” Edward squeezed out a worm.

“Maybe it was just meant as a distraction? It worked out quite well after all, the Slytherins scored even more when it happened and Selina Kyle caught the snitch.”

“Hm.” Jon looked at him unconvinced.

“Speaking of bets”, Ed said and added the collected flobber mucus to their steaming potion. “Do you think the incident with the bludger posed a problem for them?” Jon shrugged.

“Probably. No one could have expected Slytherin would win  _that_ high. What was their final score?”

“240 to 30!”, Jervis exclaimed with glee.

“How dreadful”, Jon commented, not without schadenfreude. “Sure messed with the bets.” Ed licked his lips nervously. “You don’t bet, do you, Ed?”

“No”, Ed said. “I just wondered, if someone who is... deeply involved in that business…”

“Someone like  _the bird_ you mean? Oh, I hope your record’s clean.”, Jervis said giggling. Ed gulped.

“What, why?”

“Penguin can get nasty when someone vexes him.”, Jon said shrugging. “But whatever, why would he suspect you anyway? Cobblepot doesn't even know your name, does he?”

“He... knows everything worth knowing in this school...”

“Uh-huh.”, Jon said nonchalantly. “But as refreshing as it is to hear you crush on Cobblepot, I'd rather hear about your crush on Kringle right now.” Ed wanted to protest about the first part, but was cut off by Jervis:

“Someone made the beater pay, now the rival's out the way, for romance 'tis a great new day, so ask her, ask her quick I say!”, Jervis said.

“I wanted to when I talked to her today, but she told me of Dougherty's condition and... I don't know, maybe it's too early for her.”

“Ask her. Just do it or someone else will, and she's going to say ʻyesʼ.”, Jonathan said.

Kristen Kringle left the library and turned around a corridor, heading back for her common room, when suddenly a folded piece of paper flew past her. She stopped and looked at the paper that was floating in midair before her nose. She picked it up astonished. Hearing footsteps behind her, Kristen turned around and saw Edward Nygma approaching her.

“Kristen Kringle”, Ed said smiling. “Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

“Oh”, Kristen said surprised, while the paper unfolded itself. On the sheet there were splashes of color shaped like silhouettes in ball robes that started to dance around in pairs on the paper. Writing appeared on it: _I'll meet you at your common room at 7._ Kristen blushed and smiled. “Oh... Edward, um, yes! Yes, I'd like to.”, she said beaming. “Sounds nice.” Ed, too, smiled.

“It will be.”, he said and walked past her back to Ravenclaw tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Arc 2 - see y'all at the Yule Ball next chapter


	16. Arc 3: Yule Ball - 16. Yule Ball

The whole castle was fabulously decorated. The usually rather plain grounds around the building were now covered in magical gardens, fountains and Christmas trees in various sizes that were illuminated by real fairies. Along the walls of the Entrance Hall stood more Christmas trees, these ones huge and shining and sparkling in all colors.

Kristen climbed out of the hole behind the portrait of the Fat Lady which, as Edward had learned, masked the Gryffindor common room's entrance. She looked beautiful, wearing a festive robe in olive green and beige and with her red hair lying in waves over her shoulders. Ed wondered if his own green robe with purple accents might be a little too vibrant, but he loved the color and the design, even though some of the students passing by laughed at his look. They greeted each other abashedly smiling and walked down heading for the Great Hall together.

On the grand staircase that lead to the Entrance Hall Ed saw fellow Ravenclaw Jeremiah – very stylish in a dark blue and purple robe – with the infamous Bruce Wayne, dressed in the most expensive-looking black robe Ed had ever seen. Jeremiah looked shy and they both cast each other furtive looks every now and then.

There in the Entrance Hall was Barbara Kean, waiting in a daring dark red dress robe. Ed wondered why her and James hadn't met up in their common room and walked down together, since they were in the same house. He was even more surprised when he saw sly Slytherin beater Jason Lennon walk up to her instead, them pairing up and entering the Great Hall together.

Strolling inside before Ed and Kristen was Selina, bored look on her face and an older Slytherin whose name he didn't know in tow.

The Hall was even more excessively decorated than the rest of the castle. Magical snow fell from the sky-imitating ceiling, but never reached the heads of the many festive-looking students and teachers that were already assembled. Ed and Kristen smiled at each other and she took his hand in hers as they walked to their table.


	17. Arc 3: Yule Ball - 17. Dinner and Dance

Jim Gordon picked at his food halfheartedly. Harvey next to him talked and giggled with his date, an older Hufflepuff girl. When she excused herself to leave for the restrooms, Harvey turned toward him.

“Told you, should've gotten another date yourself, you don't really just wanna watch them all night, do you?”, he said, nodding over to the other end of the hall where Barbara and Jason Lennon were sitting.

“What else should I do, walk over there and punch him? You think that would win her back?”, Jim said grumpily.

“Knowing Barbara it might actually, but no. I say you have some fun on your own. Come on, have more dessert before they clear the tables.”, Harvey said and helped him to an extra large portion of chocolate fudge that Jim accepted with a look of distaste on his face. “Then find someone to dance with, have a nice conversation. Maybe try smiling.” Jim forced a smile.

“Maybe you didn't notice, Harv, but everyone else here already _has_ a date to talk and dance with.”, he said.

“Not everyone. See Cobblepot over there? He came alone, but even _he_ looks like he's amusing himself.”, Harvey said pointing toward Penguin three tables from them. He was dressed in what must have been the most stylish robe in the Hall, dark grey and purple and with delicate golden patterns on it. His hair and make-up were even a tad more flamboyant than usually. “Kid always had a thing for you, maybe he'll take pity and dance with you.”

“Yeah, thanks, but no thanks.”, Jim answered sarcastically. “I'd feel slightly under-dressed next to him.”

The Hufflepuff girl came back and the tables were magically cleared. Couples flooded the empty space in the middle of the Hall as the band changed from relaxing, food-accompanying music to noisy dance rhythms.

“See, even _Nygma's_ having fun!”, Harvey exclaimed, before he himself was dragged onto the dance floor. Jim looked up and saw Edward and Kristen dance awkwardly. Still, they were smiling at each other and made quite a nice pair, despite Ed's garish green robe.

“Maybe there _is_ a lid for every pot, huh?”, a voice next to him said. “Although, personally, I haven't found mine yet.” Jim turned his head and found that a beautiful dark-haired girl with a warm smile had sat down next to him. He had seen her before. She was also in fifth grade, but in Hufflepuff. He remembered she was a very good student, and her name was something along the lines of... “Leslie Thompkins, Lee.”, she said, extending her hand. He shook it. “We had _Care of Magical Creatures_ together last year, remember?”

“Of course. I remember.”, Jim said smiling.

“To be honest, I'm surprised the famous Gryffindor seeker James Gordon came to the ball all alone. I'd have thought you'd have _at least_ one date.”, Lee joked.

“I admit I'm surprised, too, that _you_ don't have an escort that occupies all of your time.”, Jim replied and she groaned.

“Oh, I wish I hadn't!”, she said. “The guy who asked me out turned out a rather unpleasant companion. He wouldn't stop talking about himself and his family and his Quidditch victories. Ugh. I was glad when I could get away after dinner.” Jim smiled.

“Well, don't worry, I didn't have any Quidditch victories recently that I could talk about.”, he said and Lee laughed.


	18. Arc 3: Yule Ball - 18. Ogre

After dancing for a few songs, Barbara decided that she'd had enough. Sure, she wanted to make Jim jealous and also there was something exciting, something thrillingly dark about Jason. But spending some more time with him and hearing him go on and on about his blinded ideas and ideals... Well, still dark, but far less thrilling. That was why she decided to get away and instead find Jim to talk everything out.

Walking along the side of the dance floor she looked out for her (ex-)boyfriend, but when she finally found him, it was not what she had expected. Jim sat with Hufflepuff model student Leslie Thompkins. Barbara clenched her fist. They were sitting too close. Laughing, talking, _flirting_ for the looks of it. Their gazes and slight touches... Barbara wanted to scream. The way he looked at her... That bitch.

She spun around on her heels and almost crushed into a wildly dancing couple she could identify as Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch mostly by their extravagant costumes. The two barely payed her any attention and continued waltzing over the dance floor, while other people jumped aside to make room for them and Barbara stormed off toward the exit.

“She ditched you, huh?”, Tabitha asked when Jason joined her at the bar.

“Not for long. She's the right one, I can feel it. That James Gordon doesn't deserve her.”

“Neither do you.” In this moment Butch Gilzean came and stood beside them.

“Looking for Jim Gordon's girlfriend?”, he said.

“ _Ex_ -girlfriend.”, they both replied.

“Well, she just stormed outside.”, Butch said. “Maybe she needed some air.”

“Perfect.”, Jason said with a sly smile and attempted to leave, but Tabitha held him back.

“You stay away from her.”

“Oh yeah?”, he sneered. She took one step closer and fixed her eyes on him.

“You stay away from her or I will spike your throat with your own wand.”, she said firmly. He scoffed, but backed away and raised his hands.

“Okay, okay. I'll leave her alone. For today.”, Jason said and left toward the other end of the hall.

Butch shifted so he stood closer to Tabitha and cleared his throat. He noticed something spreading between them from the ceiling. Exactly what he'd hoped for.

“Oh, look.”, he said. “Mistletoe” She turned her head annoyed to look at the plant.

“So what?”, she said.

“Um, well... We're standing under it.”

“So? Eat it if you wanna skip classes this week.”

“This week is Christmas break.”, Butch said and Tabitha rolled her eyes.

“Whatever”, she said, leaving him behind with the retreating plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha falling for Butch? Unrrrrrealistic.


	19. Arc 3: Yule Ball - 19. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I'm spending the holidays with my family so I barely had time to write these last days. I'll write and upload the rest as soon as possible within the next days. Thank y'all for sticking around! ♥

Selina rolled over a table behind Bruce and stayed perched on its edge.

“Hiya, Bruce”, she called and he spun around in surprise.

“Oh, hi, Selina.”, he said.

“So, you wanna hang out now or what?”, she asked. Bruce hesitated. He looked over to Jeremiah who was still talking to an older Ravenclaw that had taken him to the side a moment earlier.

“Um, yes, sure. One moment.”, he said and went over to his date. “Hey, Jeremiah? I'll go hang out with Selina for a while, okay?”

“Um. Of course.”, Jeremiah said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice and on his face. “I'll... see you later?”

“Yes, see you then.”, Bruce said and followed Selina outside.

They went through the entrance hall.

“Where are we going?”, Bruce asked.

“You'll see.”, Selina said. “I wanna show you something.”

A pair of intertwined robes leaned at the doorway that led outside. One was sparkly black, the other one pompous, red and beige with black ribbons. Coming closer Bruce could see that it was Jerome and Victor Zsasz making out. He looked away abashedly. As they walked past, Selina shouted over to her teammates:

“Stay decent or take a room, you two!” Both boys flipped her the bird without even looking up.

They climbed up one of the greenhouses and from there onto the castle's lower rooftops. Selina helped him up the last bit and they sat back and looked over the grounds and up to the night sky. It was nothing but magical. The stars and the gardens and decorations sparkled beautifully and the view over the lake and forest were always amazing.

After a while, a mistletoe plant grew up along the roofs toward them and then spread out between the two. Bruce looked nervous.

“Mistletoe”, Selina said grinning.

“Professor Crane said they can be deadly-”, Bruce blurted, but she cut him off.

“When you eat them. Yeah, sure.”, she said, rolling her eyes. “So... you wanna kiss me?” Bruce hesitated.

“No.” She looked surprised. “I mean, I'd like to, generally, but... I'm here with Jeremiah.” She laughed.

“That's it? You guys aren't even together, are you?”

“No! Of course not. But... this is still sort of a date.”, Bruce said hurriedly. “And besides... while I _would_ like to kiss you, I can't help but think you have an ulterior motive.”

“Huh?”

“I just don't see why someone like _you_ would want to kiss _me_.”

“Geez, you think too much, kid.”, she said, rolling her eyes again, and turned away slightly.

“I think I should probably go back now.”, Bruce eventually said.

“Yeah, sure. I'll get back to business then, too.”, she replied, stood up and turned to leave.

“Selina!”, he called after her. “Thanks for taking me up here. It's beautiful. And... and you, too, look beautiful.” Selina laughed. Then she led the way back down.

“Merry Christmas, Bruce.”, she said when they parted.

“Merry Christmas.”


	20. Arc 3: Yule Ball - 20. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't finish this fic last year (lol) but let's pretend that's not a bad sign for New Year's resolutions and such lmao. I basically spent the last days on the sofa with my family and a cold and since it's only 3 days(!!!) until the first ep of s5 starts(!), I won't be able to finish it before then. But at least before the second ep airs I guess, sooo... thank y'all for your patience! ♥♥♥

Back in the Entrance Hall Bruce saw Jeremiah who just left the Great Hall looking around. He spotted the younger boy and they walked toward each other.

“Hello. Um, sorry I was away so long.”

“It's okay.”, Jeremiah said quietly. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes, Selina Kyle showed me how to climb up the lower roofs. It's a stunning view over the grounds from there.”

“I can imagine. That sounds nice. I'll never get used to the view we have from Ravenclaw tower myself.”

“I- I've read about that.”, Bruce said excitedly. “ _A Brief History of Hogwarts_ says that your common room has windows on all sides so you can overlook all the castle grounds.”

“That's true.”, Jeremiah said. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised that _you_ knew this, although to most students, the book seems to be not quite _brief_ enough. Though to be honest, I can relate.” They both chuckle.

“I'd like to see it some time.”, Bruce said. “I mean... the view from Gryffindor tower is nice, too, but... I imagine it's still a little different.”

“Sure! I, um, could show you. One day, I mean. If you'd like.”, Jeremiah stuttered.

“I'd love that!”, Bruce said. Behind the other boy he could see Alfred leave the Great Hall, probably looking for him. “I... I should go to bed now, it's getting late.”

“Of course! Um, thank you for going out with me tonight.”

“Thank _you_ , Jeremiah. It was a lovely evening.”, Bruce said and hesitated. “Goodnight!”, he said and quickly leaned upwards to place a small kiss on the other boy's cheek.

“Goodnight”, Jeremiah stuttered as both of them blushed scarlet and Bruce hurried past him.

“Well, well. Had a nice date after all, huh?”, Jerome said and patted him on the shoulder. Jeremiah flinched.

“How long have you-?!”, he said and spun around to his brother.

“Relax, just say ʻthanks, Jerome, for helping me ask my crush outʼ.” Jeremiah sighed.

“Thank you.”, he said. “Well, I'll go back to my common room, too.”

“Already, huh? Well, _I'm_ gonna go make out with Vic on Barnes' desk.”, Jerome said and winked at Victor over his shoulder.

“You really _are_ going to get expelled.”, his brother murmured incredulously as he watched the two Slytherins stroll off.


	21. Arc 3: Yule Ball - 21. Revelation

The night breeze caressed their faces as Ed and Kristen walked over the grass. It was a perfect evening. They had talked and danced and for the first time, Ed didn't feel as if he annoyed her. She even laughed at his jokes. Walking past the illuminated trees and bushes, Kristen chuckled and shook her head softly.

“It's so nice spending time with you like this.”, she said. “Much nicer than...” She sighed. “I feel bad for it, he's badly injured after all, but... I'm glad he's not here now.”

“I'm glad _you're_ here with me.”, Ed said. She smiled, but then frowned and averted her eyes. “Kristen? What's wrong?”

“I... I'm sorry. I'm glad, too, to be here with you, but... I'm afraid.”, she said. Ed carefully approached her and reached for her hand.

“Afraid, why?” He hesitated and pulled back. “Of _me?_ ”

“No! No, of course not of _you_. You're so sweet.”, Kristen said and took his hand in turn. “He always said that... if he'd see me with another guy, he'd kill me. And you as well, probably.” She gave his hand a soft squeeze and let go. “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have... He'll come back and he'll hear about this and he'll...”

“He won't.”, Ed said. “Hurt you, never again. I won't let him, so you don't have to worry.” Kristen laughed sadly.

“Oh, Ed, you are cute, but how are you going to stop him? Someone like you, you have no chance against Tom-”

“I _do_ have a chance. I did it before. There are more ways than just muscle.” Kristen frowned.

“What do you mean, you did it before?”

“The bludger. I hexed it.”, Ed blurted out.

“You...”, Kristen murmured, before bursting out laughing. “Oh, Ed, you almost got me. For one moment I thought you were for real.”

“I'm not joking! I hexed the bludger, so Dougherty couldn't hurt you anymore. I saw the bruises.”, Ed insisted. Kristen's eyes widened.

“You...”, she whispered and took a step back. “You actually _did_ do it? You made that thing attack Tom. What, were you trying to _kill_ him?”

“Well, not necessarily kill, just-” Kristen gasped. “I did it for you!”

“For me?”, she shrieked. “You... Wait a moment, you _‘_ _saw the bruises_ _’_ , how? When?”

“In the Three Broomsticks. I overheard you talking to Leslie Thompkins.”

“You stalked me!”, Kristen exclaimed.

“No! That's not what-”

“You _stalked_ me and you almost _killed_ my boyfriend. There must be something wrong with me, I always end up dating the wrong guys...”

“ _No_ , Kristen, you're wrong about me. I'm not that man!”, Ed tried to explain.

“I never even _knew_ you!”, she yelled. “You're _sick_ , you're going to get _expelled_ at the very least!”

“I'm not like that, I _love_ you, I did it _for you!_ ”, he said, but she slapped him across the face.

“YOU'RE A PSYCHOPATH!”, she shouted. Ed got back up, grabbed her and held her mouth shut.

“Don't call me that, I-”

 _“Obliviate”_ , a voice called through the night and a flash of light disrupted the darkness. Kristen's body flagged in Ed's arms and she sank to the ground. He gasped.

“Kristen? _Kristen!_ ”

“Don't worry, just a memory charm. She'll be right as rain.”, the voice said and Ed looked up to see Oswald Cobblepot stand before them, wand in hand.

“The Penguin!”, Edward gasped.

“ _Oswald_.”, the other boy corrected chuckling. “Now, shall we hand her over to the teachers' care? She'll wake up in the hospital wing with no recollection of your little _altercation_.”

Ed hesitated. Then he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the big day, Gotham finally returns for s5!! yay


	22. Arc 3: Yule Ball - 22. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks, but here are the next two chapters, we're nearing the end ;)  
> Enjoy! ♥

Barbara left the castle and was met with the cool night breeze. Her feet carried her faster, faster, away from the halls. Away from Jim Gordon. Away from Lennon and Bullock and other people's gazes. Tears ran down her cheeks.

_How did he dare?_ After all they've been through, after she'd always supported him. Yes, she took Jason Lennon to the ball, but only to get Jim's attention. To make him jealous, so he would come to her and apologize for how he'd treated her. Tell her how much he loved her. That they belonged together. But no. Apparently she didn't really mean anything to him, or he wouldn't have just replaced her with some other bitch.

A flash of heat and sparkles at her leg startled her. She clutched at the slightly scorched part of her robe where she kept her wand. _Careful, calm down._ It's been a while that she'd accidentally used magic. She took another deep, steadying breath and kept walking.

“Barbara?”, she heard a voice behind her and turned around. It was Renee.

“What do you want?”, Barbara said sniffling. “Tell me how right you were? You know nothing!”

“I just wanted to see how you are.”

“Not so well I guess, or what does it look like?”, Barbara hissed.

“I'm sorry.” Renee stepped closer. “Do you want to talk?”

“No!”, Barbara shrieked and broke into tears. Renee wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back. “It's just... why...?”, the girl sobbed.

“Sshh, it's alright.”

Barbara pulled back and wiped her tears away. “You were right, Renee.”, she said, her voice steadier now, and grabbed her shoulders. Renee lay one hand at Barbara's cheek and smiled. “You were right about everything. About Jim, about me”

“It's okay, Barbara, you can-”, but Barbara cut her off with a kiss. “Babs-”, Renee whispered in surprise, before Barbara's lips on hers shut her up again.

Barbara pulled her in closer, entangled her hands in Renee's hair and kissed her again and again, deeply, like an addict that finally got another dose.


	23. Arc 3: Yule Ball - 23. Garden

Ed and Oswald walked through the labyrinth garden that decorated the castle grounds this year.

“I still don't understand why she reacted that way. I mean- he _abused_ her. She told me she was glad he wasn't here. And then...” Ed shook his head.

“I would guess she still feels attached to him, despite the abuse.”, Oswald said. “Or maybe she was scared because she never would have considered you'd be capable of violence.”

“I'm not- I'm not _violent!_ ”, Ed protested. “It was necessary.” Oswald looked at him.

“Sometimes violence _is_ necessary. It's okay, you don't have to feel bad.”

“But...”, Ed said. Oswald stepped closer.

“He was a brutal, ignorant asshole and he deserved what he got.”, Oswald said and lay a hand on his shoulder. “And you enjoyed it, didn't you? I could see the look on your face when that bludger knocked him out and off his broom.” He chuckled.

“I... That wasn't...”, Ed said abashed, but Oswald shook him gently.

“Hey, sometimes violence can be justified. And necessary. And when it's justified and necessary, why not enjoy it?”, Oswald said and briefly pointed his finger at him “You knew that, too, in that stadium. I saw it in your eyes.” Suddenly Ed felt visible, so much more, _fully_ visible than ever before and heat crept up his cheeks. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

“Maybe you're right.”, he said. “I'm glad you were there. If you hadn't come... I don't know what would have happened.” Oswald smiled. “How come you were there in the first place, actually?” The shorter boy flinched slightly. He blushed and continued walking.

“I- I had followed you outside, I actually hoped for a chance to talk to you, but... I had just turned around to walk away again, since you were going through the gardens with your... date, and I- I wouldn't have wanted to disturb the two of you or anything.”, he stuttered. “But then she started yelling and I couldn't help but look what was going on...”

“Well, I'm glad you did.”, Ed said smiling. Oswald looked up at him. His eyes wide, cheeks tinted pink, he looked shy. It was cute. “If you hadn't come, I would have been in big trouble.”, he said. Then a thought crossed his mind. “Although... maybe I still am.” Oswald seemed surprised, but Ed continued: “You said you followed me to talk to me. Was it about what happened at the match?” Oswald hesitated.

“Yes”

“You guessed that it was me who tampered with the bludger.”

“Yes. That much I knew right away.”, Oswald said. “Your open aversion to Dougherty, plus your reaction when it happened. It was quite obvious.”

“And you what, want to punish me for meddling in the match results and your betting business?”, Ed asked tensely, but Oswald laughed.

“Friend, I don't care about the Quidditch results. And I, personally, didn't lose any money.” Ed looked surprised.

“So then why would you...?”, he whispered. Oswald shrugged.

“You... caught my interest.”, he murmured. To hide his blushing, he turned away and resumed walking. “I wanted to talk to you to get to know you, even though... Look, I knew it was a stupid idea to go after you _tonight_ , when you were clearly with someone else, but... Ugh, never mind.”, he rambled and sped up, but Ed with his long legs hurried after Oswald and walked shoulder-to-shoulder with him.

“Well, as it turned out it was the right decision after all.”, Ed said cheerfully. “And... I'm not with someone else _now_.”

They sat in the grass and looked up the sky together, heat waves from Ed's wand keeping them warm. For a while now a mistletoe had been growing between them.

“They've been enchanted to grow between people tonight. It's quite a complex bit of magic, actually.”, Ed explained. “They generally grow between any two people, but not between relatives, for example. They're also not supposed to grow between mere friends, even though that is not really working.” He licked his lips. “The plant couldn't possibly tell if two people are friends or... potential lovers.” He cast Oswald a side glance.

“I heard they can be deadly”, Oswald said.

“Only when you eat them.”, Ed said and glanced at Oswald's lips. “Do you know what can be deadlier?”, Ed asked breathlessly, facing the other boy.

“I know many things that are deadlier.”, Oswald retorted, though he was in no way less drawn in.

“I can connect, can be given or taken, but am only magical when shared by two. What am I?”, Ed whispered. Oswald thought on it for a moment, without breaking their eye-contact.

“A kiss.”, he answered. Ed's face was so close his. He leaned in, hesitating, and shyly looked up at Ed's eyes. Ed closed the gap between them. His lips were soft and warm and elicited a surprised moan from Oswald. Ed cupped his cheek in his hands and caressed the blush on them.

Finally, Ed pulled back, a nervous, expectant expression on his face. It took Oswald a moment to realize that Ed, too, was insecure. He wanted approval, validation. So Oswald leaned in and kissed him back, hands wandering up to his soft, brown hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a cheesy AU without a Nygmobblepot kiss? Also I'm sorry for beating that Batman Returns reference to death. (But also not sorry)  
> And as the first of my fics this one just reached 10k words, yay (how the hell did that even happen) 
> 
> Next chapter will be the epilogue. Thanks for all your patience!
> 
> EDIT: Epilogue is coming... Idk hopefully soon but it's coming!


End file.
